Caperucito rojo
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: El cuento de Caperucita roja con accion, lemon, romance y una gran dosis de Sirius x Remus.


**N/a: **Quiero avisar que este fic comenzó como una apuesta tras una clase de Ingles un poco extraña. Por lo demás espero que disfrutéis tanto de esto como yo cuando lo hice. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba todos los perteneces a Rowling y bla bla bla.

**Caperucito rojo**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en algún lugar de Inglaterra, vivía un chico alto; fuerte, de cabello negro y ojos grises; llamado Sirius Black, al que, llamaban Padfoot y, últimamente, caperucito rojo, por ir con una caperuza de ese color.

Un día, fue a llevarle a su abuelo Dumbledore unos caramelos de limón a su cabaña, en el bosque. El anciano, le había pedido expresamente que no fuera con su moto, así que, el joven tuvo que dejar su querida moto en casa e ir andando por el bosque hasta la cabaña de su abuelo.

Mientras, él, despotricaba contra su abuelo, llego hasta un pequeño claro de bosque, lleno de flores, donde descansaba un precioso lobito; era un chico un poco más bajo que Caperucito, delgado, de cabello castaño, con unas orejas del mismo color y una cola bastante esponjosa.

El lobito al escuchar que Sirius se acercaba a él, abrió sus preciosos ojos dorados, dejando al moreno rojo como su caperuza, pues, el chico de ojos grises había caído enamorado de aquel lobo. El castaño se levantó dispuesto a huir si aquel desconocido se le ocurría acercarse más de la cuenta. No quería que le volviesen a acosar otra vez, como había hecho aquel leñador de pelo grasiento que rondaba el bosque.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas, lobito?_ pregunto seductor el moreno.

_ No te interesa, pervertido_ medio grito molesto._ ¡Déjame en paz!

El castaño huyo de allí corriendo, dejando allí plantado a Sirius. El lobito se adentró en las profundidades del bosque, donde encontró una cabaña de madera. Entro en aquel lugar con recelo, no quería encontrar otro pervertido allí dentro; aunque sabía que ese era el único sitio donde podía esconderse. Tras pasar el recibidor, entro en una bonita sala de estar, donde estaba un anciano preparándose para salir. El viejo lo miro y sonrió amistosamente, eso hizo que el hombre lobo se pusiese a la defensiva.

_ Hola me llamo Albus Dumbledore. ¿Y tú?

_ Remus Lupín, señor_ contesto sin fiarse mucho.

_ Encantado_ le dio la mano._ ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Remus lo miro extrañado pero asintió.

_ Podrías quedarte aquí hasta que llegue mi nieto y decirle que he salido a comprar unas cosas para la cena._ El chico asintió._ Puedes coger lo que quieras_ término por decir antes de marcharse.

Remus se quedó allí solo. Sonrió para sí mismo por una vez en mucho tiempo. Hasta aquel momento, nadie lo había tratado amablemente, siempre estaba huyendo de la gente que quería cazarlo para asesinarlo o para tenerlo como un juguete, que satisficiera todos los deseos de aquel quien lo cazase. El muchacho se paseó por la casa inspeccionándola para no encontrarse nada raro. Tras aquello, se cambió su ropa por otras de un chico de su edad un poco más corpulento, cogió algo de comer y se sentó en un cómodo sillón que estaba de cara a una chimenea. El chico estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido en aquel sillón y no oyó a Sirius entrar por la puerta.

El moreno observo al lobo dormir plácidamente, dejo los caramelos en una mesa cercana, y se acercó a él para observarlo mejor. No entendía que hacia allí ese pequeño ángel de ojos dorados, pero no importaba demasiado si podía seguir mirándolo.

Lupín despertó al notar como alguien lo miraba fijamente. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada gris del chico que había visto antes. Grito asustado e intento, sin mucho éxito, escapar.

Aquellos gritos alertaron a un joven leñador; de cabello negro grasiento, nariz ganchuda y ojos negros; que en seguida fue hacia la cabaña de Dumbledore. El leñador solo había empezado a trabajar en aquel oficio para cazar al pobre lobito. Esta vez pensó que podía tener suerte y encontrarlo. Abrió la puerta de un hachazo y se encontró a Sirius aprisionando a Remus contra un sillón. El leñador se enfureció; nadie tocaba a su trofeo. Intento golpear con el hacha a Sirius, pero este lo esquivo y protegió al licántropo del ataque de aquel loco.

_ ¡Suéltalo!_ grito enfurecido.

_ ¡No!_ grito el de ojos grises, abrazando protectoramente al castaño._ No dejare que lo mates.

_ Si no te apartas Te matare_ le amenazo el leñador.

Aquello enfureció a Caperucito y golpeo al leñador con todas sus fuerzas. Así, dio comienzo una pelea bastante sangrienta en la que termino ganando Sirius, tras echar al otro moreno de allí. No iba a tolerar que nadie le hiciese daño a aquel lobo. El moreno noto, de pronto, como el chico de ojos dorados lo llevo hasta una habitación; lo sentó en la cama y comenzó a curarle las heridas con un pequeño botiquín que había encontrado.

_ Gracias por salvarme_ murmuro el lobito.

_ De nada. Me llamo Sirius Black, aunque me puedes llamar Padfoot_ dijo presentándose._ ¿Y tú?

_ Remus Lupín_ se quedó un momento pensativo._ El anciano que vive aquí me pidió que avisara a su nieto cuando llegase. Tendría que estar atento de si viene_ dijo preocupado.

El castaño se levantó con rapidez para poder ir abajo para vigilar la puerta. El moreno lo agarro por las muñecas y lo tumbo en la cama, tras eso Black se colocó encima del lobo. El chico intento escapar pero el otro tenía más fuerza.

_ Yo soy el nieto de Dumbledore. ¿Qué te ha dicho el viejo?

_ Que iba a comprar unas cosas para la cena_ susurro sonrojado.

El hombre lobo estaba asustado. Temía que aquel chico le hiciese daño, pero se disipo en cuanto los labios del moreno se posaron con suavidad sobre los suyos. Era un beso lleno de ternura en el que no había ni una pizca de la lujuria que seguiría en los siguientes besos. Entre caricias y besos, Sirius acaricio con suavidad las orejas del lobo, aquello provoco que el castaño se excitara de golpe. El moreno mordisqueo una de ellas, noto, bajo sus caderas, como cierta parte de la anatomía de la anatomía, del muchacho, despertaba. Eso calentó a Black. Movió sus caderas haciendo que sus miembros se rozasen; aquello los hizo gemir. Pronto, la ropa voló por la habitación. Sirius observo el cuerpo desnudo de aquel chico. No podía resistirse a aquel lobo, lo deseaba con locura… lo amaba, aun sin apenas conocerlo. Padfoot exploro con sus manos el cuerpo de Remus, que se estremecía bajo el contacto de las cálidas manos de su ahora amante.

El moreno agarro con suavidad el miembro erecto del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo. Lupín se retorcía, gemía y jadeaba de placer ante aquello. Pronto, la mano del Caperucito fue sustituida por su boca, aquello hizo gritar al chico de ojos dorados. Poco después se vino en la boca del moreno. Sirius lo beso y le pidió que lamiera sus dedos para lubricarlos. El muchacho lo hizo y tras eso, introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada del lobo haciendo que este se arqueara y gimiera de dolor.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó, el moreno, en un susurro antes de besarlo.

Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con más cuidado. Poco a poco el lobito se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión de aquel dedo y luego a los que vinieron después. El dolor se estaba convirtiendo en un torturante placer. Casi grito de placer al sentir como el otro chico toco un punto en su interior que lo volvía loco.

_Hazlo ya_ suplico el castaño.

Aquella suplica calentó aún más a Sirius. Asintió. El chico se colocó entre las piernas del otro. Lo penetro de una sola estocada para que no le doliese tanto a su lobito. En cuanto, el hombre lobo se acostumbró, agarro con fuerza el culo del moreno como señal para que se moviese. Comenzó un lento vaivén que poco a poco fue cogiendo velocidad. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban perfectamente, para ellos eran un baile tan ardiente como el mismísimo infierno, y no les importaba quemarse. De pronto, Sirius levanto a Remus y lo hizo sentarse sobre su erección. Lupín gimió de placer al sentir como llegaba hasta el punto que lo enloquecía y como, el moreno lo masturbaba a la misma velocidad de las embestidas. Pronto, los dos llegaron al clímax. Black se corrió dentro de su amante y este entre los dos. Los dos cayeron en el colchón agotados. Sirius cogió la sabana que había caído. Mientras lo hacían, y los tapo a los dos mientras abrazaba al castaño. Beso su frente con cariño y sonrió como un tonto.

_ ¿Te puedo llamar Moony?_ le pidió el de ojos grises. El otro lo miro con el ceño fruncido._ Te queda bien, Moony_ dijo sonriendo.

_ Ya veremos, Paddy_ sonrió con malicia el lobito._ Ya veremos.

Y, así, Caperucito rojo y el lobito vivieron felices y tuvieron muchos lobitos.

_ Tome Sr. Black, su relato._ dijo seriamente Mcgonagall._ No se pueden tolerar este tipo de relatos y menos si se involucran a compañeros y profesores_ le riño._ Espero que el personaje del leñador no se base en cierto alumno de otra casa_ dijo para terminar.

La profesora se alejó de su mesa para entregar el resto de relatos del concurso que había propuesto el director.

_ Has sacado un suficiente_ dijo sorprendido James._ Mejor que lo mío._ El moreno de gafas le enseño el cero que había sacado en el suyo.

_ ¿Qué esperas? Soy el mejor en todo_ sonrió con arrogancia.

_ Claro, claro… Por eso no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes a Moony_ dijo en un tono que parecía de broma pero que era bastante serio_ ¿Qué piensas hacer?

_ Por ahora, guardar esto para que nadie le lea_ dijo señalando su relato._ Y lo otro…_ miro a Remus._ Es mejor que no le diga nada. No quiero arruinar mi amistad con él_ dijo en un susurro.

Estaba siendo un cobarde pero no podía hacer nada más que amarlo y callarse para no apartar a su Remus de su lado. No todo era como los cuentos.

_ Padfoot, vamos a dejar las mochilas en la habitación y a bajar a cenar prontito que tengo una cita con Lily_ dijo más feliz que unas castañuelas.

El moreno cogió su mochila y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

_ ¿Vienes Rem?

_ Ahora iré, tengo que hablar con Lily_ sonrió con dulzura.

Sirius quiso lanzarse sobre él para besarlo pero Prongs lo detuvo y se lo llevo a la torre de Gryffindor a rastras. Mientras que, en la clase se quedó Remus bastante extrañado por el comportamiento de sus dos amigos. De pronto, se dio cuenta que Sirius se había olvidado su relato sobre la mesa. Lo cogió y comenzó a leer.

En l torre de gryffindor, más específicamente en la habitación de los chicos de 6º, Sirius Black buscaba desesperado su relato mientras James le ayudaba. El moreno temía que cualquiera lo encontrase y se riera de él o peor, que lo encontrase Remus, entonces sí que estaría perdido. Al final, Black desistió y bajo a cenar junto a Potter. Allí, se encontraron con Peter y Lily algo preocupados.

_ ¿Nos hemos perdido algo?_ pregunto curioso Prongs, mientras abrazaba a su novia.

_ Remus está bastante cabreado por algo que ha escrito el capullo de tu amigo_ dijo seria la pelirroja.

Sirius empalideció de golpe, mientras miraba asustado a los ojos castaños de su mejor amigo. Estaba muerto. Remus lo mataría y más aún si estaba cerca de la luna llena, como estaba ahora.

_ Mas te vale ir a hablar con él o si no ya sabes cómo se pondrá como no lo hagas_ le advirtió el moreno de gafas.

Padfoot salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, algo le decía que el licántropo estaría allí. Al llegar, subió rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos. Allí, en su cama, estaba el castaño tumbado. El moreno, supuso que su amigo estaba llorando al ver los pequeños espasmos que le daban de vez en cuando. ¿Tal mal se había tomado que escribiese sobre él? Pensó el de ojos grisáceos, con miedo.

_Remus_ lo llamo.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Black?_ gruño.

_ ¿Lo…lo has leído, verdad?_ pregunto temeroso.

El lobo se levantó de la cama dispuesto a enfrentarse al imbécil de Black y sus bromas, pero al mirar a los ojos grises de su amigo y ver todo aquel miedo y algo que no supo reconocer, se detuvo, aunque no iba a ceder ante él.

_ ¿Te parecerá muy divertido escribir eso sobre mí, no? No soy una más de tus conquistas a las que puedas usar; soy tu amigo o eso era_ grito.

El castaño se extrañó que Sirius no le gritase como siempre hacia cuando se peleaban. Algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

_Lo siento_ susurro tan flojito que si no llegaba a ser por su oído de lobo, Lupín no lo hubiera escuchado._ Lo siento.

_ ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_ pregunto dolido.

_Porque era lo único que tenía para poder vernos de otra forma que no fuera solo amigos_ suspiro. Se lo iba a contar todo._ Es muy difícil aguantar las ganas de besarte, de abrazarte, de…de decirte que estoy enamorado de ti… pero eso ya no importa; me odias_ sentía como el corazón se le había roto del todo.

El moreno miro por última vez los ojos dorados de su amigo antes de salir por la puerta. Tras salir de allí, bajo las escaleras dispuesto a tomar el aire en la torre de astronomía. Lupín no sabía qué hacer, por una parte seguía molesto con él; pero, por otro, quería decirle que él también sentía lo mismo. Aquello no era una broma, lo había vista en su mirada. Salió de la habitación para ir a buscarlo, pero al llegar a la sala común se encontró con James y Lily algo tristes, aquello extraño al castaño.

_ ¿Chicos que pasa?

_ Nos hemos quedado un poco chafados al saber que le has dado calabazas a Padfoot_ dijo el moreno.

_ Tu sabias…

_ Si_ dijo serio._ Deberías ir a buscarlo.

El chico asintió. Salió, de la sala común, corriendo hacia el lugar favorito de su amigo, la torre de astronomía. Estaba nervioso no sabía que pasaría cuando lo encontrase en aquella torre. Aquella ascensión hacia la torre, le recordó vagamente el cuento de Rapuncel, sonrió ante aquello; hoy era un día de cuentos de hadas, pensó divertido. Cuando llego a la puerta que daba al aula de astronomía, dudo un momento si entrar o volver por donde había venido. Abrió la puerta, y se acercó al gran balcón donde estaban todos los telescopios; allí encontró a Sirius mirando la luna creciente, no parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta presencia. Vio como el moreno se secaba con la mano una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Se sintió aún más culpable.

_Sirius…_lo llamo temiendo que pudiese suceder.

El chico se giró sorprendido, no se esperaba que el castaño lo siguiera. Remus e cuatro zancadas se acercó a él y poniéndose de puntillas, lo beso. El de ojos grises se aferró a la cintura del más bajo y lo acerco más a él. Tras terminar aquel beso dulce como la miel; juntaron sus frentes, chocaron y frotaron sus narices como si fuera un juego.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Puede que el lobo estuviese molesto de que Caperucito solo lo utilizase en su historia y solo dijese que lo ama en ella, cuando Caperucito podría haber sido más valiente y habérselo dicho antes al lobito, ¿No crees?

_ Ya pero Caperucito tenía miedo que el lobito lo rechazase y no fuese más su amigo.

_Caperucito es idiota por que el lobito le hubiera dicho que también lo ama.

_ ¿Entonces me amas?_ pregunto ilusionado.

_Claro, sino no estaría aquí, ¿No te parece?_ sonrió divertido. Sabía que no podía pedir que el chico fuera un poco más espabilado pero así es como lo amaba.

El moreno le sonrió en respuesta.

_ ¿Vamos a las cocinas? No he cenado_ dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo.

_ Vale_ nunca podía negarle nada._ Pero me explicas porque pusiste de leñador a Snape.

_Remsie, Remsie, Remsie; mi lobito, eso es una historia muy larga_ dijo mientras agarraba de la mano a Lupín y se marchaban a las cocinas.

Fin


End file.
